1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus which provides different operating patterns by changing the relative position of main components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared to desktop computers, laptop computers are portable, easy to carry and use anywhere, anytime, and thus they are widely loved by consumers. Conventional laptop computers employ the clamshell design and can only allow the display screen on the upper lid to flip and open relative to the main body. In recent years, tablet PCs launched by Apple Inc. have led another trend such that many companies compete to develop similar products. The tablet PC leaves out a keyboard and an input device generally used in laptop computers, which not only makes the tablet PC light and easy to carry, and the design of touch input gives consumers different operating experiences.
However, for users who get used to laptop computers, if they needs to performs some word processing by tablet PCs, such touch input method may cause inconvenience. Accordingly, manufacturers have designed additional input devices that can combine with tablet PCs and the combination has been used similar to laptop computers. Nevertheless, when the user wants to perform touch operations, the tablet PC needs to be separated from the additional input device. Repeatedly assembling/disassembling the tablet PC and the additional input device may cause troubles for users. If the advantages of both tablet PCs and laptop computers can be combined, the effect of one machine for two usages can be achieved by changing between a tablet mode and a laptop mode with the position change of the display screen using the specific design for laptop computers.